


care about what you think of me

by sandpapersnowman



Series: Janey Springs' Emporium o' Fics [5]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Canon-Typical Behavior, Flirting, One-Sided Attraction, Other, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 05:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21505834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: "For fuck's sake," FL4K drones. "Don't throw grenades on the ship.""It's just a mod, it's fine!" he laughs. "That's the kind you said you were looking for, right?"
Relationships: FL4K/Zane Flynt, background Amara/Moze (Borderlands)
Series: Janey Springs' Emporium o' Fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1004580
Comments: 2
Kudos: 116





	care about what you think of me

**Author's Note:**

> title from phoenix's [I'm An Actor](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/phoenix/imanactor.html) bc i have been postponing figuring out a title for like a week lmao

"Hey!" Zane hoots across the room. "Catch!"

FL4K doesn't register what he's thrown until they catch it. 

"For fuck's sake," they drone. "Don't throw grenades on the ship."

Zane shrugs and settles further into his bean bag. Amara's room on Sanctuary III is the nicest of the four of theirs; she's already well-off enough from being a hero on Partali, and she's also got a better sense of style than the rest of them combined.

(Besides, she sleeps in Moze's room most nights anyway; Zane doubts she's being put out.)

"It's just a mod, it's fine!" he laughs. "It's an Atlas one, homing and drops cash. That's what you said you were looking for, right?"

FL4K narrows their eye at him.

"Yes," they confirm. "Did you... _Buy_ this?"

"No, I _hunted it down_ ," he winks. "Found it snapped onto some cultist on Promethea, figured I'd grab it in case you hadn't found anything better yet."

 _Zane_ didn't actually find it; _Moze_ had, and he'd paid her a couple hundred bucks and an 'IOU' scribbled onto a napkin for it. He wouldn't say why he wanted it so badly, just that he had his reasons. She probably saw right through him anyway, especially when he opted to hang back on the ship with FL4K instead of helping her and Amara do coffee robot-related stuff on Promethea. 

"Thanks," FL4K says cautiously. "Thinking of me was unnecessary, but I will put it to good use."

"Oh, nonsense, I'm always thinking of you," Zane teases. It's a joke, because not _always_. It's also kind of not a joke, but he knows FL4K won't pick up on subtleties like flirting. "Maybe you can buy me a drink later? After that thing robs someone."

"Sure."

Or subtleties like attempting to ask them on a date.

Both of their ECHOs bleep at the same time, Moze's staticky little profile picture popping up with a voice message. Zane plays it for the both of them.

"Hey, we got the coffee robot working for Lorelei, but we gotta get a mug off some commander dude or something. Come back down."

The message ends. Zane gives a dramatic, weary sigh before pulling himself up, stretching his limbs out when he does.

"Alrighty, let's go kill a 'commander dude'," Zane laughs.

FL4K doesn't laugh, and Zane's not actually sure if they can, but they stand with a loving scratch to their skag's head to get him up, too.

"Sure." They snap the grenade mod onto their belt and it syncs with a quiet whir. "Let's take it for a spin."

 _Let's take_ you _for a spin,_ Zane thinks but doesn't say, leading the way to the Sanctuary III travel point. At this rate, he probably _could_ say it and FL4K still wouldn't catch on. 

He doesn't listen to them coo over their skag, and he doesn't smile to himself about how cute it is that this murder machine has one (1) soft spot.

He _doesn't_ give his big stupid crush another stomp down to contain it before he zap them both down to Promethea. 

(Moze recognizes FL4K's new grenade mod immediately. He writes her another IOU for saving the harassment for later.)

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by Real Events of me finding a grenade mod my gf wanted and then inevitably thinking about zane/fl4k


End file.
